Callen
by BabyyBre
Summary: Summary Inside
1. summary

Callen Summary:

Neal Caffery:

Chamring, sexy and sophisticated, Neal Caffery is one of the words greastest con arists. After escaping from prison - getting caught by the man who put him in there in the first place, Agent Peter Burke - Neal strikes a deal. Neal will help the FBI catch the most elusive white collar criminals in New York. Now Neal walks the line between his role as a top FBI asset and his old life as a crimainal mastermind with an agenda of his own. Neal has always managed to get what he wants but with a surpise showing up at his front door, does he want it? Can he get it?

Callen Caffery:

Witty, sexy and fun. Sixteen year old Callen Caffery is always up for anything and , Callen is back in New York,with a vegence for the people who burned her, the people who she thinks that took her naaway from her father. Callen has a wicked smile and she can always get what she wants. Her natural abilties and the past with her father gives her the upper hand when it comes beating out the normal wihte collar criminals. Even her own ftaher says, "You think I'm good...she's better." Callen is a sneaky girl but when she goes after something she wants, she gets it. But the one person that she needs, that she wants. Is the only person that can stop her.

Callen (The Story Summary):  
Brick by brick, Neal Caffery's past comes undone. A past that Peter Burke didn't know about. It all starts with his daughter showing up. At first, Peter doesn't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. But seeing Neal's smile, that has been missing for weeks, makes all his thoughts melt away. But that's a differnt story when he learns about her past and more about Neal's. It's different when he learns how dangerous it can get when she's around. 


	2. chapter one

Callen

White Collar

Chapter One: Callen

(Aug 22nd 1994 - Miami Hope Hosptial - Miami, Flordia.)

"Congrations, Neal! It's a girl!" The mother of his new born child said when he walked into the room.

Neal noticed the new born was in a glass crib feet away from the mother. "What's her name?" Neal asked.

"I don't know." She anwsered. "I don't care, Neal. It's your choice." She looked away from Neal.

Neal walked towards the new born. She was smiling. "She's beatiful." He whispered. "Hi, little sweetheart. Little angel." Neal saw himself in the little girl.

A male nurse came in. "You must be the father." He said. "Did you two name her yet?"

Neal looked back at the little baby and she smiled back, the she giggled. Neal thought about names before this, and now he was doing it again. "Her name is Callen Hope. Callen Hope Caffery."

"Orginal." The nurse said.

"Can I hold her?" Neal asked. She looked so fragile, he didn't know if he could hold her or not.

The nurse laughed. "Of course, you can hold her." He ent by the crib and picked up baby Callen up. She started to cry. "I think she wants her father." He handed Callen to Neal.

"I don't even know how to do this." Neal said looking at tiny Callen. "I am going to love this little girl forever."

"I'll be right back and bring you a bottle."

"A bottle?"

(Sep 2nd 2010 - Rome, Italy - 11:21 pm)

The American teenager sat in a dark house alone. She wasn't scared or at least that's what her face said.

She stood up when she heard four group of foot steps. coming her way. "Hope!" An Italian guard screamed.

She stood at the cell doors; four people stood on the other side of it. There was one Italian Marshall, who caught her from pure luck, one Italian guard and two very flimar American Marshalls. Marshall Mann and Mary O'Connell. "I wish I knew you were coming." She said to the Marshalls. "I would of brought some ine. Red, right, Mary?"

Mary took a step behind Marshall.

"Callen. I'm surpised. Your in trouble again. But stealing. Tobbing a bank for almost two billion dollars." Marshall said.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm bringing you back to New York." He said. "Your father is out of prision. I think it will be best for you stay with him. He's the only person, I think you can stay with."

"Really?" She smirked. "What do I have to do, Marshall?"

"Well, you can tel me where the money is and you are free to leave to New York."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is...you can't come back to Italy. That means you can't see your mom, Callen."

"So my choice is New York or prision?" She asked and Marshall shooke his head no. "Alright. New York here I come." She laughed.

"First thing first, Callen, where's the money?" Marshall asked. "If I get the money today. You walk out of here, today with Mary and I."

"Ok." She said, folding her hands together.

(New York City, New York - Sep 4th 2010 - 11:00 am - Neal Caffery's 'Apartment')

"I got your mail." Mozzie said walking into Neal's apartment. "You have two new post cards."

"Where from?" Neal asked.

"Ravenna, Italy and Rome, Italy."

"Let me see."

Mozzie handed them over. "Same handwritting. What does it say? Do you know?"

"One's empty but the one from Ravenna says, 'Ciao. Tutta la stampa ha parlato molto di quel fatto, mio e tu. Ho tanta nostalglia dell' United States, Con la massima stima." Neal red in Italian.

"I don't speak Italian, Neal. What does it mean?" Mozzie aked.

"Hi. All the newspapers have repoted this matter, me and you. I am homesick for the US. singerly yours." Neal translauted. "I don't get these post cards."

"Maybe that's the point, Neal. Who ever is sending them, wants to confuse you."

"Maybe." Neal hung up the lastest post cards along with the others he had. Then he took a seta arcoos from Mozzie. "I wish I knew who has ben sending the post cards. This has been going on for almost three and half years. All these post cards are from Eupore. I wish this mystery was such a mystrey anymore."

Neal's cellphone rang. It was Peter. "Hey, Peter." Neal anwsered and he saw from the corner of his eyes, Mozzie rolling his eyes mentioning Peter's name. "Ok. I'll be there in ten." Neal hung up the phone. "Ok, Mozzie. I have to go."

(FBI Offices - White Collar Unit - 11:32 am)

"Hey." Neal said to Peter. He handed Peter a cup of coffee. "Good moring, Peter."

"Moring. Late start today?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Sorry." Neal replied.

"OK...well, we're running late. The Historical Museum needs our help. They think they have a forgiey from Italy. Let's go. Now." Peter said.

"Ummm...OK. Let's go now." Neal said follwing Peter out of the White Collar Offices. He took one drink of his coffee and threw it out in the trash.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked Neal, after seeing him throw away a prefect cup of coffee.

"I'm alright, Peter. I just can't drink anymore caffiene. I already had three cups this moring."

"Are the nightmares back?" Peter asked.

Neal didn't want to say yes out lound, so he shooke his head yes.

Peter felt bad for the younger man. He couldn't imange waht he was going thourgh. He had nightmares, too. But they were simple compared to the one's Neal discribed to him.

Peter's nightmares were just him and his wife, Elizabeth. She was in the plane and he was feets away from her before the plane blew up in flames.

But Peter would wake up, his wife would be laying next to him and Peterknew that everything would be ok.

But for Neal, that was different. He would wake up and hoped, wished that but he would wake up alone. It broke Neal's heart even more, everytime.

Neal couldn't explain how he felt. The sadness, and the madness didn't even cover it.

(White Collar Offices - 8:27 pm)

Neal yawned as Peter and him walked in the bullpen. He stopped as his desk, looking for a piece of candy and Peter walked to his office. "Agent Burke?" A young Agent said behind him.

"Yes." He anwsered. Peter had a long day, a hard day and he wanted to grab his stuff and go home to his wife.

"There's a teenage girl in your office waiting for you."

"Ummm...thanks, Agent Smith." The young Agent walked away and Peter walked into his office.

Agent Smith was right, a young teenager sat in his office. The teenager was a darkish blondish-brownish hair with big blue eyes. She smirked and stood up. "You must be Agent Burke." She said.

"I am." Peter said. "Who are you? And why are you in my office?"

"I'm looking for someone and I know you can help me."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Him." She pointed to Neal, who was standing behind Peter. "Hi." She waved.

"You know her?" Peter asked Neal, who had a surpise look on his face. "Who is she?"

"She's..." Neal started to say.

She interuppted him. "I'm Neal's daughter."

Peter looked at her like she was crazy, then to Neal for some anwsers. 


	3. chapter two

Chapter Two: Hell to Pay

"Neal?" Peter looked for Neal for answers.

"You look well, papa." She said in an Italian accent. "I missed you. I missed New York. Made me homesick...is that the right word?"

"I missed you, too." He put his daughter into a hug. "I never thought I would see you again. I'm so happy, you're alive." He squeezed her and then let go of her.

"Did you look for me?" She said.

"I did." He answered. He was surprised that he didn't believe her.

"Agent Burke, your work phone is ringing."

Peter picked up his phone and a man right away all ready started talking. "Hi, I'm Marshall Marshall Mann with the US Marshalls. Yes, that's my real name. Do you have a teenage girl with you?"

"Yes."

"Ah! Thank god. She didn't check in when she arrived in New York." The man laughed. "I'm guessing you are wondering who she is?"

"Yes."

"Agent Burke, meet Callen Caffery. Neal Caffery's daughter. A sixteen year mastermind." Marshall replied. "And I mean it. Callen is wonderful bright girl but when it comes to what she wants, she will do anything to get it."

"She's sixteen..."

"I am telling you now, Agent Burke. She is smart, brilliant; her IQ is higher than Neal's." Marshall sighed. "Just be careful."

"How careful do I have to be around a sixteen year old?" Peter asked. He heard Marshall laughing in the background when he heard a glass smashing in the other room. "I have too go."

"Tell Callen we said hi and to stay out of trouble. Just remember, Agent Burke, if you need anything, I am just a phone call away." Peter hung up.

He walked out of his office and into the conference when he saw Jones and Neal laughing at Callen. "I told you I could do it." She said smiling. "Hi, Agent Burke. How is Marshall?"

"He's good. He said you forgot to call him when you came from New York." Peter said. "So, where are you staying at Callen?"

"With me." Neal said.

-

"Mozzie!" Callen screamed. "I missed you!"

"I know you did." Mozzie smiled and hugged the teenager. "What are you doing here in New York?" He asked.

"It's a long story, Mozzie." She laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Better now that you are here. Maybe your father will feel better."

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"It's a long story, Callen."

-

Neal and Mozzie sat at the kitchen table as Callen slept on Neal's soft king size bed. "You have a smile on your face, Neal. I'm glad you finally have one." Mozzie said as he drank his glass of red wine.

"I have a reason to have on my face, Moz. She is finally back in New York. She is finally home...or June's. I'm happy." Neal said.

"Do you know what happened to her? Wasn't she suppose to be with the Marshalls?"

"I don't know what happened yet. But I will find out." Neal said.

-

"You have a daughter, Neal." June said the next moring. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I couldn't. It was to make sure she was safe." Neal said. He poured himself a cup of coffee and showed June a huge smile. "I'm glad you get to meet her though."

Callen come out of Neal's so called apartment and laughed, "Good morning, papa. June." She said. She was dressed in white flip-flops, black sweatpants and a white tank top with a Giants sweatshirt in her hand.

"I still can't believe you like football." Neal said.

"I like the movement. What can I say?" Callen laughed. "It's your fault anyways, dad." Neal smiled when she called him dad. "That was the only TV I ever watched beside Disney channel."

June laughed a tiny bit. "You guys are father and daughter for sure."


	4. chapter three

**Chapter Three: Father\Daughter Time**

* * *

Callen smiled at Neal. "What do you wanna do today?" He asked his daughter.

"I just wanna walk around New York, papa." Callen said. "I missed New York."

Neal smiled.

Callen stopped from store to store when finally Neal asked, "How do you have all this money?"

"The money you left in a bank over the years it turned into 4.5 million dollars. And then mom left me over 9 million dollars. I have a lot of money still in Italy and Finland." She answered. "I like spending money." She said through the dressing room door, she opened the door and smiled. "How does this look?"

Callen wore a black leather jacket, a white laced tank top and dark blue jeans with flip-flops. "You look good, hun." Neal said. "You style has changed a lot from the last time I saw you huh?"

"Yes." She answered. "I'm more pretty now."

"You were always pretty."

"Don't lie." She said as she closed the door again.

"Callen, you are beautiful. No lie."

She laughed coming out of the dressing room again. This time she wore a black slimming dress and matching black high heels. "What do you think?"

"You look good."

She smiled and again closed the door once more. "I left a lot of my cholthes where I was." She said. "They wouldn't let me take them."

"Who?"

"Mom. She says she brought them, so they belong to her." Callen said grabbing the handfull of cholthes. "She was a total bitch about it. But whatever." Neal smiled when he heard the brooklyn accent in whatever. "I missed you, papa. You treat me a lot better than mama."

"I missed you too sweets." Neal said softly.

Callen came out of the dressing room again. "What do you think, papa?" She asked. She wore a laced black tank top, white sweatshirt and ripped jeans.

"Good."

"Okay." She stepped back in the dressing room and changed back into her jeans and sweatshirt.

She paid for her cholthes and handed the bags to Neal. "Let me take you out to lunch."

"Sure."

That night, Callen again slept in Neal's bed and Neal took the couch. Her cellphone and she answered it. "Ciao."

"Ciao to you to Callen."

Callen sat straight up on the bed. "What in the...Matthew? Why are you calling me?"

"Is your father by you?" Natthew asked.

"Dad!" She screamed.

Neal quiclky got up from the couch. "Whats wrong?"

She handed the phone to Neal. "Hello." He picked up the phone. "Who's this?"

"Hi, Neal. It's Matthew. I have a job for you..."

"I said no!" Neal screamed. "That's it...no is no."

Callen slammed her hand on the counter, pretending she didn't hurt herself. "Why not? Why can't I do the job?"

"Let's see Callen. You will get caught. Matthew wants you to steal something from the FBI offices. It's not like you won't do it again." Neal told her. "You will be in a jail cell. Do you want that, Callen? To be in a jail cell for the rest of your life."

Callen growled. "Fine. I'll see you later!" She grabbed her cellphone and stormed out of Neal's apartment.

Mozzie frowned. "She all ready wants to get back to her old ways, huh? At least you know she is your daughter, Neal."

Neal sighed, "I know."

Callen walked around New York until she reached a small house. She knew this house well, she lived in this house when she was three with her dad. She smiled and walked on


End file.
